Taboo
by Kuraiyosei
Summary: Only four months left, and society could go ahead and fuck themselves. (Modern AU: Teacher!Erwin/Student!Reader)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My apologies, English is my second language and my tenses suck. Feel free to flame. =_=

You really should have slept early last night, you could not help but thought grumpily as you sat up and groaned. It was dark, you noticed, and you looked at the clock to see that it was three-thirty in the morning, which made you cursed under your breath. Oh well, it was your boyfriend's fault why you lacked sleep; the man wouldn't let you off the phone - and you couldn't bring yourself to simply hang up because you loved hearing his sexy voice. You simply couldn't say no to him and he knew it, and he'd took advantage of it every chance he got.

Sighing, you left your room and went to the kitchen preparing to make breakfast; ham and cheese omelette, french toast and fried rice you decided. The french toast would be yours, of course, while the fried rice and omelette would be for the young ones knowing they would need it more than you. You prepared everything you're going to need and began your daily routine of making breakfast for you and the others. By the time you were done, it was already four o'clock and Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Connie would be waking up in fifteen minutes.

You walked back in your room and entered before locking the door then made your way toward your closet. Opening the closet door, you grabbed your uniform - a white long-sleeve blouse, a silver coloured long-sleeve sweater and a dark-green skirt - a pair of undergarments and socks. Then you placed them neatly on the bed before you made your way to the bathroom connected to your room and undressed yourself as you took a shower.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, you left your room and went back to the kitchen to see Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Connie began eating. Jean was still asleep - it wasn't like he's the type to wake up early; he didn't like eating before going to school, too, and would rather buy himself sandwich on the convenience store. Without much thinking about it, you sat across Eren and began to eat as well. After you ate, you stood up and brought your plate on the sink.

"I gotta go,"

"Already? It's... still dark." Mikasa said as she looked out the window and you simply shrugged.

"I'd like to go at the park before going to school." you answered as you grabbed your bag.

"Careful."

"You're... going to meet your boyfriend, right?" Eren asked and you felt your cheeks heated up.

"Don't get pregnant." Connie joked with a smirk and your face flushed even more - if that was possible.

"I-I... h-he's not that kind of person! He-he's a gentleman, you know!" Trying to hide your red face you quickly turned around and left - face reddening even more hearing Connie's burst of laughter. With a sigh, you made your way out of the apartment you share with the other five.

As you made your way to the park, you couldn't helped but reminiscent back when you met Eren and the others; you and your adopted-brother - Jean - were on your second year of high school, while Connie - your neighbour - was starting his freshman of high school. Since your home were far from Sina Academy you, Jean and Connie decided to rent an apartment close to the school instead; yet the closest apartment you could find cost one-thousand dollars. It wasn't really a problem since your parents had enough money to support you and Jean, and Connie's mother was also very thankful for taking Connie with you - seriously though, Connie's like your and Jean's little brother.

The apartment was big enough - there's a total of eight rooms each with their own bathroom, a kitchen, dining room, a bathroom, garden and garage. At first, you and Jean didn't know what to do - but then you happened to meet Eren, Mikasa, and Armin back when Connie brought them home to work on their project. Then you learned that they were from Shiganshina, which was very far, so you asked the trio to live with you three.

During the first two weeks of living together, it was awkward at first - but then you couldn't helped but adored Mikasa who act protective of Eren. Then there was Eren who always clashed with Jean - something you found funny. Armin... he's a shy type, sure, but you couldn't help but admire the boy as he was on the top 10 in his class.

You blinked as you suddenly found yourself in the park; the sky now a shade of dark blue signalling that sunrise is coming. When you looked at the bench near the cherry blossoms, you saw a familiar man sitting alone and you didn't know whether to greet him or not. Instead, you pretended to not noticed him and sat on the bench next to his.

"[Name]?" The man's voice queried, surprised to see you so early. However, since you didn't expect him to noticed you that quick, you almost jumped on your seat and his chuckles reached your ears. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I wasn't expecting to see you so early."

"Sir Smith! G-good morning!" you greeted, face flushing in embarrassment.

Standing in front of you was Erwin Smith - your History teacher - offering you a smile that you rarely see in class. He always had that strict and serious aura in class yet here he stood in front of you with a smile.

Truth to be told; you have always had a crush on him ever since you met him back when you were a freshman. It was the first day of school year and you were lost - and Jean overslept and you didn't want to be late so you left early - then you happened to bumped into him. Unfortunately, you also happened to be the first student to arrive and his gaze was unnerving you - but then he smiled - it was barely noticeable but since you were right in front of him, you immediately noticed it and your heart skipped a beat.

He noticed how nervous you were and apologized for making you nervous, asking you what year and class you were. He also told you how he wasn't really expecting to see any one let alone a student at such early time since through all the years he's been teaching, students would always arrived by seven-thirty - and it was just six-thirty. He took you at the canteen where there was a vending machine and bought you a canned cafe-au-lait as an apology for scaring you. After that, he walked you to your classroom, and his smile disappeared, his cold facade returning as he walked away and wished you to have a good year.

You blinked out of your reverie when you heard his voice. "We're out of the school grounds; you're allowed to call me Erwin."

Your eyes widened and your face reddened more, biting your lower lip as you shook your head. "I-I can't do that!" you looked down as you hid your red face.

"Why? Your boyfriend's gonna get mad?" you missed the glint in his eyes and he chuckled. You looked up, eyes wide and lips forming a small 'o'.

"W-what?"

Next thing you knew, something soft and warm pressed against your lips; the only thing you could see was him so close and those blue eyes watching you. It took you a moment to realise that Erwin was kissing you and you close your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck returning the kiss. He didn't bother to asked for permission as his tongue entered your mouth massaging yours and memorizing the warm cavern making you moan. The need for oxygen, however, had you and Erwin breaking the kiss.

"I know that we have to be cautious about our relationship especially on school grounds; but do you really expect anyone to see us in this hour?"

"Uh... uh... Sir Levi?"

"Who cares about what he thinks." He mumbled softly only for you to hear; then his serious look returned as he stared at you straight in the eyes. "But [Name], I want you to live with me."

Not knowing what to say, you remained quiet. Erwin sighed at this.

"Yesterday I went to your parents to ask for permission and they said yes. Your brother knew about it, too. Now the only answer I need is yours." His eyes remained focused on you, and you could feel your heart beating faster and faster as you returned his gaze.

It made you so happy - to think that the Erwin Smith would go and meet your parents to announced your _forbidden_ relationship and ask for their permission - it really made you so happy, and suddenly, you didn't care about what people would think anymore; it doesn't matter if they think it's wrong or not. You don't care what they think of your age difference - one thing you were sure of, was that you want to be with him.

"Just please... wait for me.."

_Four months left_.

Only four months left until you graduate high school and become university student.

By that time, you and Erwin wouldn't have to hide your relationship anymore - he _won't_ be your teacher anymore.

And society could go ahead and fuck themselves.

You would be with Erwin.

_Only his_.


End file.
